halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Storage
Cold Storage is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. It is a remake of the Halo: CE map, Chill Out, and was released for free at 2am PST on July 7th, 2008 (Bungie Day). The map was announced by Bungie at MLG San Diego on June 14th, 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid14227 During development, it was codenamed Smuggler. Bungie has also stated that Cold Storage will be featured in all play lists that previously required the Legendary Map Pack. In these play lists, it will say that all DLC are required. Bungie made an official statement online about the level in their Bungie Weekly Update on June 20th. It was first shown in an exhibition game between Bungie members; Lukems and Shishka, and MLG Pros; Karma and Legendhttp://www.mlgpro.com/?q=node/219030, which served as the map's debut. It was then revealed in the Weekly Update on July 3rd that the map will be released, for free, starting July 7th. It is set in a Forerunner Flood Containment Facility, which has had a Flood outbreak, evident by the Flood Biomass. By the "transmissions" revealed in several Bungie Weekly Updates, it was speculated that Cold Storage was somewhere on Delta Halo. This was confirmed by the in game description of the map. Design Cold Storage is a Forerunner Flood Cryogenetic Containment and Research Facilityhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14640 located on Delta Halo that has had an outbreak of the Flood Super Cell, possibly the origin of the massive Flood outbreak on Installation 05, in fact you can see in the windows of the infected area infection forms running and passing side to side. Being derived from a Halo: CE map, many changes needed to be made to Cold Storage to bring it into line with Halo 3's updated physics and graphic design. Many of the jumps and railings have been tweaked, like those on Blackout, but they stay well within the layout of Chill Out. The "Monitor" in the ceiling follows your movements if you stare at it for a while, but will stop once you leave the room. It should be noted that the Monitor on the ceiling can't be 2401 Penitent Tangent, for it's far too large. It has been speculated to be a "local caretaker," designated to watch over the facility like a prison guard, similar to a "dumb" UNSC AI. When a player enters the room it will turn and look at them. The monitor will look at people even if they have active camo. This can be used to your advantage. The Tank Form in the cryo-container will sometimes have small spasms in his tube. The room containing the Flood Pure Form is apparently where a handful of containers are brought out of storage to be examined, as several empty containers can be seen behind windows. Beyond the windows, Infection Forms can be seen running free. Being a Cryogenic Containment Facility, the temperature is low, shown by the mist at several places in the map. The map's mood is considered "competitive", and it is best played with small FFA (Free-For-All) Slayer games or Team Doubles. Combat tends to be rather chaotic, and because of the multitude of teleporters, it is very easy to get from one area to another and smite your opponents. The only noticeable change to the map's weapon layout is that the ''Halo: CE'' Pistol that was in Chill Out has been replaced with a Battle Rifle. Forge There is only a handful of new objects available for Cold Storage, among them are three new Energy Blockers, each with their different shapes and sizes, similar to the ones on Avalanche. There are also the various Forge Filters that affect the color and overall tone of the map. The Soccer Ball is once again included, and the Mongoose and Ghost can be placed in as well, though the map is not especially designed for the vehicles. The Flamethrower is available for use, but can only be added in Forge. Teleporters have a new design to them, as they now have a circular base, instead of the three-pronged base, like in other maps. They also have purplish-blue color, and not the usual green color theme. Transmissions Before the map was revealed, it was known as Smuggler. Two transmissions about it were posted on Bungie.net. In the Bungie Weekly Update 5/30/08http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13931, the following transmission was shown: Part 1 "REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced catastrophic specimen containment failure. All apertures into facility will be locked until further notice. Atmosphere evacuation and of ambient temperature protocols have already been enacted. Request maintenance and security detail earliest opportunity. minutes elapsed since initial containment failure. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Waiting for maintenance and security detail. minutes, 9 seconds elapsed since request. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Still waiting for maintenance and security detail. hours elapsed since request. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced a security breach via emergency stream space transportation conduits. Emergency stream space transportation conduits have been placed in recursive mode to contain unauthorized hostile lifeforms. Request emergency security detail. Still waiting for primary maintenance and security detail. hours, 14 minutes, 6 secondselapsed since initial request. REPORT: DERELICTION OF DUTY 2401 [PENITENT TANGENT] has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security." Part 2 A new conversation was given in the 6/6/08 update. LOG: QUERIED ADJACENT FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility beta, gamma, epsilon, zeta, and kappa sites have all replied normal within expected constraints. This would tend to signify that the containment failure was purely mechanical in nature; perhaps a manufacturing flaw. As no agent has accessed site in the past hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds—for a 61360 hour, 54, minute, 2 second margin of error—sabotage would seem unlikely. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 184K. Local maintenance and security hubs have failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request up to oversight. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 278K as atmospheric seals were showing signs of stress. oversight has failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request all the way up to 2401 TANGENT. LOG: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site emergency stream space transportation conduits have been accessed by unauthorized parties. LOG: FILED COMPLAINT TO INSTALLATION 00 2401 [PENITENT TANGENT], monitor of Installation 05, has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Requests for aid in said areas have gone unanswered by both 2401 and subservient systems well beyond expected constraints. Gallery Image:Cold Storage v2.jpg|The environment of Cold Storage. Image:Coldstorage1_inline.jpg|A Containment Malfunction. Image:Overhead chillout.jpg|An overview of the map with weapon placements. Image:Overhead chillout2.jpg|Overview of the map without weapon placements. Image:Monitor3.jpg|Detail of the Monitor in the Ceiling. Image:1215439011 Untitled.jpg|The Monitor in the ceiling is far larger than a normal Monitor. Image:43472850-Full.jpg|Outside view of Flood infested area. Image:43472886-Full.jpg|A Flood Infection Form on the outside Flood infested area. Image:43472925-Full.jpg|View from other side of the Flood infested area. Image:Cold Storage Flood.jpg|A pair of Infection Forms move across the outside Flood infested area. Strategies * Maintaining control of the top of the map is key to victory. But make sure that you have one of your team mates watching your rear. Due the many teleporters on the map, it is easy to be flanked. * Having the high ground with the Sniper Rifle is very effective on Free for Alls. * Predicting your opponent's spawn is very important, especially for Team SWAT. Trivia *This is the first Halo 3 Map to be featured on Delta Halo. *In the Q&A on Bungie.net, one of the level developers said "Don't get too close" to the Tank Form, although this is likely a mock by the developers answering the questions. *It was mentioned in the ViDoc, And On the Seventh Day, that Bungie had wanted to call this map Cold Sore. Bungie said, however, that this name wouldn't work. *The first time stamp '2512332 hours, 14 minutes, 6 seconds' is the equivalent of 290 years, 7 months, 14 minutes, 6 seconds. The second time stamp is equivalent to 99,779 years, 204 days, 6 hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds. *It is possible that the "slipspace transportation conduits" is referring to the teleportation grid on the Halos, which 343 Guilty Spark and Cortana used on Installation 04, and that the Gravemind took control over via 2401 Penitent Tangent on Installation 05. *''Cold Storage'' is the second map in Halo 3 to include teleporters by default. The teleporters are blue, however, instead of common green. The Halo 2 multiplayer map, Gemini, also contained blue teleporters. *The map's weapons layout is the same, or close to, the weapon layout on Chill Out. One adjustment being the pair of grenades removed from the southwestern half and the northeastern half in the curved hallways. Originally, four grenades spawned there. The Pistol has also been replaced by a Battle Rifle, and the two Needlers in the map have been replaced with a single one. *A ViDoc concerning Cold Storage was released on Bungie.net soon after the Weekly Update of July 3rd was postedhttp://www.bungie.net/News/Blog.aspx?mode=news#cid14577. *''Cold Storage'' is the first and only Halo DLC to date to be released alone at time of writing. *''Cold Storage'' is the seventh Halo 3 DLC map. *Using the Turret Glitch, it is possible to get inside the Tank Form's cryo-container. Once inside, your player model will pass through the Tank Form, yet when you melee it in the mouth, it will make squishing noises. Shooting it in the mouth will make "Flood blood" come out. Shooting anywhere else will give you the same effect as shooting a wall. Plasma Grenades can stick to the Tank form, as well, except the head. *Unlike the map The Pit, when you get out of Cold Storage, you die instantly, regardless if you are in either Monitor or your Spartan/Elite form. *The large Monitor may be a reference to GLaDOS from the game Portal. *Just like 343 Guilty Spark, the Monitor has the Marathon symbol in its "eye". *Currently, a part of this map's "Walls" are used as Bungie.net's wallpaper. These walls also appear to move in a 90° angle. As the ledge with the Rocket Launcher on it is being held up by a movable pillar with tracks under it. These are probably storing units. *You may not be able to get into the Flood room but it is possible to get behind it. Use the turret glitch on the top left window panel in the room. *The player can reach a hidden area above the Tank Form. This cavernous area can be reached in Forge mode. *The Monitor in the main hall will follow the player as long as he/she stays in the room. *''Cold Storage'' is the smallest map in Halo 3 that contains a Sniper Rifle by default. Sources External Links *Footage of the map from MLG San Diego *[http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/19462 A home video of the MLG Gameplay in Cold Storage] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peWoHoUH2vI A quick video walkthrough of Cold Storage shortly after its release on Bungie Day.] Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels